Hero's Rewards Side Story
by InuKaglover4ev22
Summary: This story is going to be about my OC, Nichelle, and what she does when she's not with her brother, Seth(my other OC). Rated T for now; may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Emblem3, or any other person, thing, and place mentioned. And also, I do not own the City of Townsville. It belongs to Craig McCracken. :)

**A/N: Alright. So this side story is going to be in Nichelle's (my OC's) point of view, and this chapter starts off when her and Seth arrive in California. **

**Although, this story is going to be labeled for the PPGs, it is mainly about Nichelle and her adventures, but you will see the PPGs every now and then with my other OC, Seth.**

**So, with that said, on with the story.**

* * *

Seth and I were on our way to our new home in California. There was a house for sale in this city called Townsville. It was a nice house, big enough for two or three people to live in. Once we got there, we started to unpack our belongings until Seth decided that he wanted to take a walk around the city. Ugh. I should've known he would leave me to do all the work. Typical brother. Sigh. Oh, well. Guess I better finish by myself. I used my telepathic powers to put everything in place, 'cause as you know, doing everything by hand by yourself takes forever. But anyway, once I was finished, I used Seth's absence to my advantage and left to go see what the other cities were like here in California. I wrote a note to Seth, telling him that I was going to be gone, and to call if he needed anything. I set the note on the coffee table, grabbed my keys, and went outside. I was about to walk to my car when I realized that I didn't have one yet. So, I used my telepathic powers to create a car of my own. I'm not going to get into details on how I made it, but when I finished, it turned out to be a dark purple Maserati Convertible with lavender and periwinkle flames on each side. I hopped in and began to drive to the one place Cali is famous for.

Los Angeles.

* * *

Oh. I never introduced myself. My name is Nichelle Hatcher. But my alias is Pretty Young Thang, or PYT for short. I'm 5'7", which I learned was tall for a woman. I am 22 years old, but in reality, I'm actually 500 years old in Earth years, which translates to 1000 years in Kinesisan. That's what my race is; my people lived on another planet called Kinesis that was similar to Earth, but was destroyed. I'm the only survivor, but I'm not an alien. I'm also African American since that's what I was labeled as when I came to Earth. Everyone on my planet was dark-skinned, so I can see why I was called African American, or black as they sometimes called it. But my age? No, I'm not a vampire, or any other supernatural, if you were wondering. I was just born a human, but with special type of powers that caused me to stop aging at 22. Cool, huh? What are my powers, you may ask? Well, there's telepathy, as you saw earlier when I made my awesome new car, and materialization that I can use to materialize a bow that shoots purple-flamed arrows that can disintegrate anyone or anything it hits. And my last power, well, it's not really a power, it a technique that I learned from the moment I could start walking. My parents said it was martial arts, but with a certain twist. It's too hard to explain right now, so whenever I get into any trouble, is when I would use it.

So, that's all to know about me. For now, that is.

* * *

So, anyway, I was driving down the highway, with the top down, on my way to LA. I had my Emblem3 CD blaring loud since I was the only one on the road at eleven in the morning. Weird, I know.

I was 30 minutes away from my destination, when I saw a car on the side of the road, and a man trying (and failing) to fix a flat tire. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, so I pulled up in front of his car and stepped out to help him.

"Uh. I don't think you're doing that right," I told him with a slight smile on my face.

He looked up at me startled, and I was taken aback by how handsome he looked.

He had light chestnut, brown hair that was hidden underneath his baseball cap, hazel colored eyes that turned golden-brown when in the sun's light, a cute little nose that crinkled when he smiled at me. Oh, his smile; it was the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

Oh, but what really got me was when he stood up to his full height of about 6'2" from his crouched position, and all I saw was muscle. And when I said he had muscle, I mean you could see his 8-pack (Yes, I counted. It's 8.) poking out from his t-shirt. And his arms, they seemed to be ripping right through the fabric of his shirt.

I tried so hard not to drool at the sight of him, so I brought my eyes back up to his and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

I blushed slightly at being caught, then composed myself, and spoke again. "I'm sorry to have startled you, but I was wondering if you needed help with your tire, since it seemed like you had no idea what you were doing," I told him with a small smile.

His smirk dropped as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, uh, if it's not too much trouble."

Oh. My. Gosh. His voice. So sexy, husky, and smooth. It's like chocolate melting in a boiling pot of water. I could listen to it for days. "It's no trouble at all. Shouldn't take but a few minutes." He smiled gratefully at me, and I slowly melted on the inside.

I walked towards his car to see what he tried to accomplish so far, and noticed that he was using the wrong tool to take off the tire.

"Well, no wonder the tire wouldn't come off. You're using the wrong wrench to take the screws out." I looked up at him with a slight smirk on my face. He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly, and had a pink tint painting his cheeks.

I decided to put him out of his misery and grabbed the right tools out of the trunk of my car and got to work on his tire. We talked as I was busy fixing his car. I learned that his name was Wes, and that he was the same age as me. He's also in a band, but he wouldn't tell me what the name of it was. I didn't tell him about my powers and what not because I was afraid that he would be scared of me and turn me away. So, I just told him my name. After a while, he started singing a few chords from one of his songs, and I had to admit that he had the most beautiful singing voice for a male. It was a little raspy, and I could tell that he was born and raised in California because of his accent. Although, he does sound familiar. I know his voice from somewhere, but I can't pinpoint where. Hm. Oh, well.

After a few minutes, I was finished, and now he can drive safely to wherever he was headed.

"I really appreciate the help. Thank you so much." Wes smiled gratefully at me.

I blushed shyly at his smile and smiled back. "Ah. It's nothing special. Helping people is what I do best."

"Let me pay you back. It's the least I can do."

"Oh, no. It's alri-" I was cut off by him shaking his head.

"I insist. I have the perfect idea. How would you like to come to a concert tonight at 8 at the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles? My band will be playing there, as well. Please say you'll accept." I was about to say no until I saw the pleading look on his face. I mean, I know I just met the guy, but I couldn't decline, not after he had offered. And my curiosity of his band name was getting the best of me, so I nodded my head yes.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree, and his smile grew even wider. "Really? Awesome!" He realized his outburst and coughed awkwardly. "That's cool." Wes opened his mouth to say something else, but he looked nervous about it.

I cocked my head to the side and grinned softly at his nervous stature. "You know, if you want to ask me something, there's no need to be shy about it."

He smiled back shyly, and scratched the back of his head again. "W-well, I was wondering if you would like for me to pick you up tonight for the concert, you know, if you want?"

He caught me off guard with his question. "Uh. I just moved to California today, and I still don't know my way around yet." His face dropped when I told him, and I didn't want him to be sad because of me. "But I was actually on my way to LA, so we can hang out there until the concert starts."

Wes looked happy again at my suggestion, and nodded his head vigorously. "That'll be great. I can show you a lot of cool places that I know you would love. We can drive to my place and drop your car off there, so you won't get lost following me around."

"Alright. Lead the way, fellow road buddy," I joked.

We both got back into our cars, and I let him drive off first and then pulled off after him. It only took us a few minutes to get to his house. It was a nice, two story house with small trees in the front yard. I parked my car next to his in the driveway, got out, and hopped into his.

I buckled my seatbelt and leaned back against the leather seat as he backed out of the driveway. I just noticed what type of car he had. It was a silver 2013 Ferrari California. I didn't even realize it when I changed the tire.

"Nice car," I commented, with a look of realization on my face. Wes looked at me from the corner of his eye and started laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he answered as soon as he had calmed down.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. How did you not realize what kind of car I had?" He looked over to me with a slight smirk on his face.

I blushed slightly and looked out the window sheepishly. "I was paying too much attention in trying to fix your car. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I was just messing with you."

I turned my head back to him and smiled nervously.

It was a comfortable silence after that, so we continued with our drive to the City of Angels.

After 20 minutes of silence, I was starting to become curious of where we were going first and spoke up. "So. Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Can't tell you yet. It's a surprise," Wes told me, a smile forming on his lips.

I stared dazedly at him. Gosh, I love that smile. I snapped out of my trance and blushed, hoping he didn't see me and put my head down. _Wait, what am I saying? I can't like him like that. We just met not too long ago. I mean, he's cute and all, but it's too soon to be feeling...whatever it is I'm feeling right now. _I broke from my train of thoughts to see that we had stopped in a parking deck.

"This is the surprise? A parking deck? Whoop-de-doo," I said jokingly with a playful frown. He looked at me with a grin and unbuckled his seatbelt to get out of the car. I took mine off as he came around to my door and opened it. "No, silly. Where I'm taking you, is someplace I know you will enjoy." Wes went to grab my hand, and when our hands touched, I felt a sudden shock go through my system, but I chose to ignore it as I held tightly onto his hand and decided to ponder on it later. I couldn't tell if Wes had felt the same shock as I did since his facial expression hadn't changed. He helped me out of the car and closed the door and set the alarm to lock it. We started walking out of the parking deck, and I noticed that my hand was still in his. I was about to pull my hand away when I felt him hold onto it tightly, and I looked up at him in shock. Wes was smiling softly down at me and pulled me closer to his side.

When we got out of the parking deck, I saw that we were at the Universal CityWalk. I was amazed by the all the shops and restaurants that were all around us. This is my first time going to a CityWalk. When I lived in France, I didn't have much time to actually enjoy being there since I had to take care of Seth, and I also moved around a lot before that.

I was very speechless, and it took Wes to snap his fingers in my face to break me from my trance.

"Are you okay? You sort of blanked out for a second." He had a concerned look on his face, like he was ready to call the hospital or something.

"No, I'm fine. I was just remembering something," I told him sheepishly.

He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bothering me, so he just grinned slightly and pulled me along to the first location: Stop &amp; Play. I was amazed to see all the toys and games that this place had to offer. I felt like a little kid again by just being in here, and there were even novelties and such for people our age, as well.

Wes and I walked around, looking at different things to do, and then we began to play with whatever caught our eyes. We spent about two hours in there, and after that, we left to go shopping in Hot Topic, Magnet Max, and the Universal Studios Store. We spent another hour buying various things from each store, like key chains, hats, magnets(obviously), and other kinds of souvenirs.

We took all of our bags back to the car and went back to the CityWalk to eat at Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. I was glad we chose that place to eat at 'cause shrimp is my favorite food in the whole world. Apparently, shrimp was Wes' favorite as well. We went in and was quickly seated at a booth and then ordered our food. As we waited, we started to talk about numerous things. I found out that we have a lot in common, such as food, video games, movies/TV shows, books, etc. And there was also some things we didn't agree on, but that was okay, everybody has their differences. We continued our conversations when our food arrived. I found out more things about him, like how he has a younger brother and has lived in California all his life. I only told him that I moved here from France with Seth, and that I take martial arts.

After a while, we finished eating, and I was about to pay for my half of the bill when Wes offered to pay for the whole thing. I never had anybody offer to do anything for me before, so it shocked me that he had done that. I smiled in appreciation, as he paid for our meal, and then we left walking back to the car.

Once we got there, Wes opened up my car door for me, and closed it after I had gotten in. I smiled at him when he got in the driver's side, and then we drove off.

He drove us back to his house so that I could get my car. I drove back home with Wes following behind me. We got back to my house at around 7, so I parked my car in the garage, and got back into Wes' car.

We took off like lightning down the highway and made it to the concert with only a few minutes to spare.

He still hadn't told me what the name of his band was, so I'll have to wait and see when he performs. We parked next to the side of the building and walked inside to the back of the stage.

"Here, take this." Wes suddenly shoved something into my hands. I looked down to see that it was a backstage pass.

I looked back up to him with a confused expression. "Why did you give me this?" I asked him.

"So, you would be able to be on stage with me and my band." He smiled and put the pass around my neck. I blushed slightly at his touch and followed behind him backstage.

I stood next to the curtains, as Wes went up to the mic at the front of the stage that had two other guys standing with mics in their hands. I peeked my head around the curtains and saw that the hall was packed full of teenage girls waiting for Wes to perform. I quickly went back behind the curtain when I heard Wes beginning to speak.

"Hello, LA! How are y'all doing tonight?" The girls all yelled out their responses. "Awesome! Well, as you all know, I'm Wesley Stromberg, to the right is my little brother Keaton, and on the other side is our good friend, Drew Chadwick! And we are, Emblem3!" And then, they began to sing.

I was shocked. This whole time I had been hanging out with Wesley Stromberg?! Does he not realize how famous he and his friends are? And out of all people, he chose me, ME, to hang out with. _Oh, man. I feel so stupid for not realizing. He's my favorite singer, and I didn't even recognize him. I should've known it was him when we met, and when he sung one of his songs. I just hope he's not offended about me not realizing who he was from the start._

I was pulled from my thoughts when I realized that they were singing Girl Next Door. That's one of my favorite songs by them. I looked towards Wes, or Wesley, to see that he was already looking at me with a huge smile on his face. I was surprised to see that he was basically singing to me. I couldn't break away from his soft gaze and blushed slightly. He gave me a discreet wink and turned his attention back to the crowd of screaming girls. I had a gentle smile on my face as I continued to watch him sing.

Now that I know who Wes is, I can't be mad at him for not telling me. He has his reasons just like how I have mine about my powers and real age.

The guys had sung the rest of the songs from their first album and a few from their second, with a couple intermissions, and by the time the concert was over, it was a little after midnight. I was about to call Wesley's name when I saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of fangirls. I didn't want to intrude, so I decided to wait by the door we came in through.

After waiting for about 30 minutes, Wes finally appeared with a playful smirk on his face. "So. What did you think?" he asked me.

"I thought it was pretty cool. I didn't realize how good you could sing, Mr. Stromberg," I told him with a mischievous smile.

He looked at me with a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I was in the beginning. It's just that-"

I stopped him with a hand over his mouth. "You don't need to explain yourself. I understand why you did that." I removed my hand and sent him another smile. He returned the gesture and grabbed my hand as we walked to his car.

He opened the car door for me again, and waited 'til I was settled in to close it. He went around to his side of the car and got in. Then, he started the car, and off we were back to Townsville.

It was quiet on the way back, but it was a comfortable silence. I was looking out the window, watching everything pass by in a blur, when I felt Wesley had taken my hand in his. I looked at him in slight surprise, then looked down at our intertwined hands resting gently on the dashboard.

It was after one o'clock when we got back to my house. I didn't want to leave, but I had to make sure Seth was alright.

I went to pull my hand away, so that I could leave, but I felt Wes grip it tightly, signaling that he wanted to say something.

I looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He rubbed his thumb gently over my hand and looked straight into my eyes and said, "I know that we've only known each other for a few hours, but I would like it if we could continue to hang out." I saw the hopefulness in his eyes, and right then, I knew that that was what I wanted, as well. "Sure. I'd also like that." He smiled at my response and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Goodnight, Nichelle." I smiled back and blushed. "Goodnight, Wesley."

After we said our goodnights, I stepped out of Wesley's car and walked to my front door. I turned around to see if he had left, but he was still in the driveway. I waved goodbye to him, and he flashed me another one of his gorgeous smiles, then pulled out of the driveway and drove back to his home. I smiled softly when he left and went to unlock the door only to find out that it was already unlocked. I knew that Seth had left the house when we first got here, but I would've hoped that he would remember to lock the door whenever he comes back home. I'll just have to remind him in the morning.

I went up to his room to make sure that he was in there, and not in some random place around the house. When I opened the door, I saw that Seth was already asleep, but there seemed to be another body next to his under the covers. And that body was that of a girl's. I quirked an eyebrow and shut his door, knowing that he would have to explain what went on in the morning.

I went to my room and changed into my night clothes. I turned off my light and got under the covers, and I was about to silence my phone when I saw that I had a text from Wesley. He must've taken my phone sometime during the day without my noticing and put his name in it.

I opened the text and it read:

**Hey. Just wanted to say goodnight, and that I will see you tomorrow. **

**So, goodnight and sleep tight.**

**Wes :)**

I smiled softly at the message and sent one back, then silenced my phone and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. I know that there wasn't a lot of talking between my OC and Wesley, but this is just the beginning. I will be posting new chapters to this story after certain scenes from Hero's Rewards. So, whenever I post those chapters is when this story will be updated.**

**So, 'til next time, my friends. Enjoy. :D**

**Don't forget to review. :)**

**Jazzy, out. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Wesley Stromberg from Emblem3. I only own my two OC's.

**1st A/N: First off, I want to say that today is MY BIRTHDAY(October 23rd)! I turned 19! Whoo! I feel so much older! XD Hah, just kidding. lol**

**But back to business. So, the beginning to this chapter is going to start off a little differently. Here's a small backstory on what I mean: Back when Nichelle and Seth were living in France, Nichelle had met this guy and was having this strange feeling that she had never felt before. Now, Nichelle has never been in love, so she had no clue what it felt like. Her and that guy had started talking, and they became fast friends. A week or two after that, Nichelle began having this sharp pain in her chest. This used to happen a lot when she was a little girl on her own planet when she would get extremely furious or very upset about something, but it never occurred again after she came to Earth. The pain would keep getting worse in her chest until her darker half took over her body(the powers that she has are cursed but her parents never got the chance to tell before they were killed along with their planet). She hasn't been angry or upset with anyone or anything, so she was confused as to why it was happening. After that incident, every time she would meet a new guy, the same thing would happen over and over again. So, Nichelle thought if she moved from France to the US, it wouldn't occur anymore.**

**Okay, so there's the backstory. I know it looks confusing, but bear with me because it was a little hard to explain. There will be a further explanation in the chapter. **

**I apologize that this sort of thing is happening very early in the story, especially in the second chapter, but this sort of thing will occur throughout the story.**

**So, now on to chapter 2. :)**

* * *

I woke up from a peaceful dream a little after 5 in the morning to a sharp pain in my chest. I sat up in bed and clutched at my chest. _Oh, no. Not again. _

I quickly shot out of my bed and ran to my bathroom. _Please, no. Not now. _I shut the door in a hurry and looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my eyes starting to change colors, going back and forth from dark brown to piercing black. I felt my body beginning to shake, signaling that the darker side of me was starting to take over. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to control the transformation, but I wasn't strong enough this time. I felt the last bit of my resolve slipping away, until it was gone completely.

I finally opened my eyes and saw that they were piercing black in the mirror. This meant that my dark side had finally appeared after all this time. This was the side of me that I tried really hard to suppress, and now it, or rather she, is back. I couldn't do or say anything since she had now taken over my body.

I saw my lips moving, but it was not my voice that I heard speaking. It was a slightly deeper and darker tone than my own, but still sounded feminine. My dark side had a evil smirk on her face as she was talking.

"Look at yourself. Little Miss Nichelle. You think you're so pretty, but we all know you're not." Her smirk turned into a nasty sneer as she continued to say taunting things to me.

"You disgust me. You think that boy you met likes you? You think he wants to be your friend? Well, you're dead wrong. No one's ever going to like you, let alone love you. You're worthless. Useless. Ugly. Nobody cares about you. You're all alone. You were always alone, and you're always going to be alone." I felt tears in my eyes as I heard her say all these hurtful words to me. But I knew she wasn't finished 'cause that smirk of hers was back.

"You might as well give up now, Nichelle. You're never going to find somebody to love you. It's all a hopeless loss. You're better off by yourself." I could feel the tears rolling freely down my face. I was really hurt by everything she said. I shut my eyes, trying to block out her cruel and taunting words and horrid laughter at my pain and suffering. But I could still hear them.

I couldn't take the verbal abuse anymore, so I opened my eyes and glared at my dark self in the mirror. She stopped laughing when she saw my face, and I felt my resolve coming back, as I screamed at her in the mirror. She faded away from the mirror, and for the better part, my mind.

Once I was able to control my own body and mind again, my eyes were their normal dark brown color again. I glared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks were stained with tear-streaks. In a fit of pain and anger, I yelled out again and punched my face in the mirror. I watched as the glass shattered, and the blood beginning to trickle down my fist.

I continued to glare at myself, then tears began to form in my eyes again. More tears spilled from the corners of my eyes, and my bottom lip started trembling.

I finally broke out into a loud sob that echoed throughout the room, and then sank down to the floor. Sobs continued to rack my body until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my form and pull me into a soft chest. I looked up through my teary gaze and saw Seth holding me gently.

He was always there whenever these breakdowns occurred. The first time it occurred, he had such a panicked look on his face that the only thing he could do was rub my back and tell me that everything was going to be alright. Since then, whenever I would have a breakdown, Seth would come in and hold me and say soothing words until I had calmed down. I know I'm the oldest, but during these times is when I feel like a small child again, and Seth is the only one to comfort me.

This time, he didn't say anything, and for that I was really grateful. We stayed in that same position for the next ten minutes, until my sobs turned into small sniffles.

I made a gesture to Seth that I wanted to get up, and he helped me stand up, then led me back to my bed.

I sat down and rubbed my face to get rid of the tears from my cheeks. I looked up at him when I was done and saw that he was holding a first-aid kit in his hands. I was wondering why he had that until I remembered that my knuckles were cut and bruised from the glass, and blood was still oozing out of them. I watched as Seth bent down in front of me to open the box and took out some bandages, gauze, tweezers, and some spray. He grabbed my hand and began working on it. I sat quietly, only making a few sounds here and there from the slight stinging pain on my knuckles.

Once Seth was done bandaging my hand, he placed the stuff back in the box and went to put it back in the bathroom cabinet. I had my head down when he left, but I lifted it to see a concerned, yet saddened expression on his face. He looked at me then opened his mouth to speak, but I held my hand up and stopped him. He closed his mouth and waited for me to talk.

"Don't. Not tonight," I told him with a slight crack in my voice.

"But, Elle-" He tried to speak, but I interrupted him.

"I said not tonight, Seth." He looked like he was going to protest again, but he stopped himself and nodded. He had his head down, but I could see a solemn look on his face.

I felt bad for making and seeing him so sad. I know he only wanted to help, but I needed to figure this out on my own. At least, for right now. So, I reached my hand up and cupped his cheek to make him look at me.

"Hey. Everything's going to be alright. 'Kay? We'll get through this...I'll get through this." I gave him a small smile, and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He returned the smile and leaned down to hug me.

"I love you, sis," he murmured against my shoulder.

"I love you, too, baby," I whispered back.

He pulled away gently, and I kissed his forehead softly. "Now go on back to bed. I'll see you later on in the morning, k?"

"Alright. Goodnight." He stepped away from my arms and headed for the door. "Night, baby."

Seth looked back and smiled at me then shut the door quietly. I waited until I heard his footsteps fade away, and then crawled back in bed. I laid there trying really hard to fall asleep. What happened earlier was the worst one I had ever had. I still don't know why it had occurred. I just hope it doesn't happen again.

After a few more minutes of mindless thinking, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

At around 10:30, I woke up feeling slightly better from my earlier outburst. I sat up in my bed, looking at my surroundings, wondering if anything was out of place. Everything seemed to be in check, but when I looked over towards my bathroom, I noticed that there was something shiny on the floor. I got up and went to my bathroom. I turned on the light and gasped when I saw broken shards of glass and puddles of blood on the floor. I looked up towards the mirror and saw cracks and blood on it as well.

I held up my hands and noticed that the right one had gauze wrapped around it. I slowly unwrapped the gauze and stared at the small cuts and bruises from when I punched the mirror last night. I wrapped it back in place and walked out of the bathroom. I stepped out of my room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get the broom, dustpan, some wet paper towels, and the cleaning supplies.

I went back upstairs to my room and began cleaning up all the broken glass and blood from the floor. I spent at least an hour making sure that the floor was glass-free. Once done, I set all the cleaning stuff aside in my bedroom, and went to remove the mirror from its place on the wall.

I could see my broken reflection in the mirror and recalled the horrifying event that occurred earlier in the morning. A cold chill ran down my spine since I could still feel the presence of my darker half. I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes when I recalled all the hurtful things she said to me. I forced myself to stop thinking about her and set the mirror down next to the broom.

I went back into the bathroom and straightened everything back up, and then grabbed the cleaning supplies while using my telekinesis to carry the mirror down, as well. Before I forgot, I made a mental note to myself to buy a new mirror.

As I walked downstairs to the kitchen, I noticed that Seth was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal with the orange-haired girl I saw him in bed with last night. Seth looked up when he heard me come in and had donned a sheepish smile when I raised my eyebrow at him. I decided to not say anything and continued walking to put the stuff away. Once the supplies were back in their original spots, I went outside and carefully placed the broken mirror at the end of the driveway so that it would be picked up later.

I came back inside the house and saw that Seth and his new friend were still sitting in the kitchen. I went upstairs to my room and saw my phone flashing with new messages. After all that had happened throughout the night, I completely forgot that my phone was on silent.

So, I walked over to pick it up and noticed that there were five text messages and two voicemails. And all of them were from Wesley.

_Oh, crap. I totally forgot all about him. I hope it wasn't something important that he needed to ask me. _After I had that mental panic, I unlocked my phone and went to my texts. The first and second texts were Wesley telling me good morning and asking me how I slept. I ignored the second one because I didn't want to be reminded of that previous event. The other three messages after that put a soft smile on my face. He sounded so concerned since I never responded after his first two texts, and that's what made me smile. Because even though we only met just yesterday, it was sweet of him to be concerned and worried about me.

I didn't listen to his voicemails because I knew they would just be him worrying even more. So, I sent a quick text to him telling him that I was alright, and that I didn't hear or have my phone on me.

After I sent that, I went to take a quick shower, and then brushed my teeth and washed my face when I got out. Once done, I went back into my room to get dressed and checked my phone to see that Wes had text back.

It read:

**Hey. I'm relieved that you're alright. :) I was a little worried that something had happened to you since you never answered. But anyway, text or call me if you want to do something fun today. ;) - Wes**

Even though it was just me in the room, I tried to hide the smile that was trying to spread across my face.

I sent him my reply:

**Hey. :) I'd love to hang out today. I'm done getting dressed, so you can come over now if you want, and we can leave once you get here. :) - Nichelle**

His response came back in a few seconds:

**Cool. I should be there in about 10 or 15 minutes. - Wes**

I texted back a second later:

**Alright. See you then. :) - Nichelle**

Once I sent that, I went back downstairs to wait in the living room for Wes' arrival. I looked into the kitchen to see if Seth was still in there with the unnamed girl (he never introduced her to me, so I don't know what her name is), only to find a note on the table.

I set my keys down and picked up the note and read it quickly.

**Hey, sis. I know you don't want to be bothered after what happened, so I decided to leave and took Blossom with me. I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up for me tonight. Later. :D**

**Love ya, **

**Seth**

Hmm. So her name was Blossom? Interesting. I finished reading and folded the note to put it in my pocket. I walked back into the living room right as the doorbell rang. I checked myself in the mirror to see if anything was out of place. I had on an off-the-shoulder purple top, a vested hoodie, dark blue skinny jeans, and purple high-tops. After I finished making sure that I looked somewhat presentable, I went to the door and opened it.

There stood Wesley, in all his handsome glory. My eyes glanced over his form, and I saw that he was wearing a short-sleeved dark blue shirt, kaki-shorts and black Vans. His hair was swept to the side but hung a little in his face. A small smile was forming on his lips, and I could see two tiny dimples popping when he did that. He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against the door frame with his eyes cast down, so when he looked up at me, his smile grew.

"Hey." There was a slight twinkle in his eye when he greeted me, and I couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy at the way he was looking at me.

"Hey, yourself." I smiled back and stepped to the side to let him in. "You can come in. Let me get my keys, and then we can leave."

He nodded and walked in, as I shut the door behind him. Wes stood in the hallway, while I grabbed my keys off the kitchen table. I came back to find Wes still standing in the same spot that I had left him in. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Alright. I'm ready." He smiled back at me and opened the front door.

We both walked out, and I shut and looked the door. Wes already had the passenger door opened, so I got in with a "thanks", and he shut it afterwards. He walked over to the driver's side and got in, as well. Wes started the car and pulled out of the driveway, then took off fast down the road.

It was quiet for a few minutes before I turned to him and started to talk. "So. Where are we headed to first?" I asked him curiously.

He turned his head slightly my way, with his eyes still focused on the road, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "It's a place everyone dreams of going to when they come to California." I raised my eyebrow at him, not fully understanding what he meant until I looked out my window to the sign that we passed by.

My eyes widened in shock and surprise when I realized that we were on our way to Hollywood. I've only heard of Hollywood a few times when I lived in France, and I heard such wonderful things about it.

I broke out into a huge smile and grabbed his hand tightly in my left one. He looked at me in slight shock, then broke out into a smile himself and intertwined his fingers with mine.

I can't wait to see what Hollywood looks like in person. I hope it's going to be like everyone said it was.

So, with that. Hollywood, here we come!

* * *

**2nd A/N: Alright, well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if the ending seemed kind of rushed. I had to improvise. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. :)**

**Also. At the end and beginning of each chapter, I am going to be adding quotes that either come from movies/TV shows, books, people, songs, etc. Most of them might be from songs, but all the quotes may or may not go along with the chapter. Some of the quotes might repeat because they will actually follow along with the chapter.**

**So, here's the first and second quotes:**

"Baby I will wait for you. If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true. I really need you in my life. No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you." - Wait For You by Elliott Yamin

"I'm a strong person. But every now and then I would like someone to take my hand and say everything will be alright." - Anonymous

**Anyway, there's the chapter. Don't forget to review. ;D**

**Also, if you could please do the poll that's on my profile. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. :)**

**Oh, before I forget, when I said in the first chapter that I will be posting this story whenever events occur in Hero's Rewards, I'm going to be changing that. So, now it's going to be when I post chapters to this story, Hero's Rewards will be updated**** sometime**** after. **

**Sorry that this second note is so long. I had a lot of things to say that I forgot to mention. **

**But anyway, I'll stop talking so you guys can review.**

**Peace out. **

**Jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Wesley Stromberg from Emblem3, Los Angeles, Hollywood, or any person, place, or thing mentioned from the cities.

**1st A/N: Well. Here's the third chapter, guys. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. College has been stressful and kicking my ass this semester, along with a lot of personal heartache. But I'm okay, if only just a little; I'm currently on Christmas break, so I'll be able to get a lot of writing done with the next chapter. **

**One little thing I forgot to mention: it's Friday, in the middle of August, when Nichelle and Seth fly to Townsville in the first chapter. Then it's Saturday in this chapter and chapter two.**

**Anyway, I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Like I said before, I will be putting in quotes in the beginning and end of each chapter. So here's the first one:**

"You were never created to live Depressed. Defeated. Guilty. Condemned. Ashamed or Unworthy. You were created to be Victorious." - Anonymous

**Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Wesley and I were still driving, on our way to Hollywood. Hollywood! I was lost in my thoughts with my head down and a huge smile on my face. _I can't believe it! I'm going to Hollywood! I have never been so excited in my entire life than I am right now. I wonder what it's going to be like. I hope I'll get to meet a famous celebrity while we're there. Oooh, I hope it's Taylor Lautner or Leonardo DiCaprio. _

I was brought back to reality when I felt Wesley squeeze my hand. I looked over to him and noticed that he was already looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

He shook his head and turned back to me with a smile. "Sorry. You had this weird, dazed look on your face. I was just wondering if you were okay. What were you thinking about?"

I understood what he meant as soon as he said it and blushed right after. I turned my head to the side so he wouldn't see me blush and pulled my hand away from his to brush a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I can't tell you. It's too embarrassing." I looked up at the windshield and saw that we were stuck in traffic. _So, that's why Wes was looking at me. I was really afraid that we were going to get into an accident by the way he was looking at me. But now I see that weren't moving at all. Wow. I must've been really deep in thought for me to not have noticed. Hmm, oh, well._

I was pulled from my thoughts again as I felt him gently take my hand back in his, and I turned to look at him. He had a small smile forming around his lips and a tiny sparkle in his eye, like he was up to something mischievous. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." He lowered his eyes and peeked at me through his lashes with that same small smile on his face. I inwardly gasped at the look he was giving me and felt my face heat up again.

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times until I finally stuttered out my response. "I-I was, um, just th-thinking about, uh, all the celebrity men I r-really wanted to meet. W-well, mostly, Leonardo DiCaprio and Taylor L-Lautner." I closed my eyes after my confession, not wanting to see what the expression on his face would look like.

After a few seconds of silence, I started to hear a light sound. I peeked one eye open and saw that Wes was biting his lower lip, trying to hold in his laughter. He couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out into a fit of booming laughter. My eyes shot open when he began laughing. He had tears streaming from the corners of his eyes as he continued to laugh. I waited until he was done and wiped tears from his eyes before I spoke.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked with a small pout.

He finished wiping his eyes and looked at me with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I just found it so cute how you want to meet the celebrities when, technically, you already have." He said with a small smirk.

I sat there, not quite understanding what he meant, until I realized he was talking about himself. I blushed for the third time at my stupidity and leaned my head back in embarrassment. "Oh, I feel so stupid now. I completely forgot that you were a celebrity here. I'm sorry." I tore my hand away from his and covered my face.

I heard Wes chuckle softly again and felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me into his chest. My blush grew darker as he buried his face into my hair. I could feel his smile and began to wonder what he was thinking. I pulled back slightly, which caused him to lean his head up, and I removed my hands from my face. Wesley still had that smile on his face and brought one of his hands up to rub his thumb across my cheek. After a while of this comfortable silence, he finally spoke.

"You didn't have to apologize. I don't blame you for not gushing over the fact that I'm a celebrity. You're actually the first person who only sees me as a regular guy. Everybody else always expected a lot from me since I'm famous, but you don't. And I thank you for that." Wes continued to rub his thumb on my cheek as he smiled.

Honestly, I had no idea what to say to that since he basically poured his heart out to me. I never had anyone express their feelings like that to me, so I was a little amused that he would be the first one.

So instead of responding, I just smiled back and leaned into his hand. His smile dimpled, and he continued to caress my cheek until he pulled his hand away and sat right in his seat. I was a little disappointed from the loss of heat that radiated from his hand, but decided to let it go.

I sat back in my seat as well and noticed that traffic was starting to move again, slowly but surely. _Man. How long were we talking for? _I looked over at the time and saw that it was 1:45pm. _Wow. We've been talking for almost an hour. I can't believe we were sitting in the car for that long, waiting for traffic to move again. _

We waited for another few minutes until it was our turn to start moving. Wes slowly pulled off behind the other cars, and I could finally see what was the cause of all this back-up. I kid you not, but there was a stray giraffe on the side of the road being put into a cage. I looked at it strangely as we drove by, wondering why it was like 200 miles away from the nearest zoo. _That...was too weird. _

I laughed to myself. I'm not even going to worry about it.

I leaned back and relaxed in my seat, and stared out the window with a serene look on my face. I felt my hand being grabbed and turned my head to see that Wes had taken my hand in his again. I glanced at him from the top of my lashes and saw that he had a small blush showing on his cheeks and the corner of his lips tilted up in a smile. I bit my lip to hold back my smile and squeezed his hand gently in mine.

* * *

We finally made it to Hollywood. Oh, I'm so excited! I can barely contain myself. I was bouncing up and down in my seat as we passed by all the sites. I heard Wesley chuckling next to me, and I turned to him with a huge smile on my face.

After a few minutes of trying to find a parking space, we finally found one and parked right next to the Hollywood Walk of Fame. _Oh, my gosh! We're right next to the stars! I've always wanted to see them. I wonder how many stars there are. I'll ask Wesley. _

We unbuckled our seatbelts and stepped out of the car. I waited for him to come to my side so that I could ask him.

"Hey, Wes. How many stars do you think is on this walkway?" When he came up to me, he slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side. He looked down at me when I asked and sported a thoughtful look.

Wes used his other hand to rub his chin thoughtfully and came up with an answer. "Hm. I believe there are over 2,500 stars in the sidewalks."

My eyes widened in shock at the number. "Wow. Really? I never realized there were that many celebrities here," I said in awe.

We began to walk along the sidewalk, looking at all the famous people and naming the ones that we like and don't like. As we continued to walk, I glanced down and came to a stop at a certain star. Wesley stopped as well since his arm was on my shoulder.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I continued to stare at the star beneath my feet. The name on it read "Robin Williams". I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and dripping down onto his name. I covered my mouth as I was beginning to sob loudly, and I felt Wes wrap his arms around me and pulled me into him. I buried my face into his chest and continued to cry my heart out.

Robin Williams was one of my favorite actors. It broke me when I found out he had died. I had always wanted to meet him; he was my idol.

I had finally stopped crying after a few minutes and pulled my face away from Wes' chest. He looked down at me and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I blushed slightly and glanced down at his shirt. I noticed a few wet spots from my tears.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet," I told him, while poking at one spot with my finger. I peered up at him through my lashes and saw that he had a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it," he said, chuckling. "It'll dry in a little bit."

He reached his hand up and brushed a lock of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed softly and went to pull out of his hold.

A small, shy smile formed on my lips when he wrapped his arm around my waist, as we continued to walk.

* * *

After we finished looking at all the stars, which took about 3 hours, Wes and I made our way to Paramount Studios.

_Wow. So, this is where all the Nickelodeon and other movies are made. _We were standing under the archway, and my eyes widened at how huge everything was._ I never realized how big this place was. It'll probably take the rest of our time here to look at everything. _

We walked in, and I noticed a lot of people running around with various items in their hands. Some had wood and tools, while others were carrying props for stage sets.

We stopped walking and stood in the center of the studios. I wanted to know if there were any tours going on right now, so I tugged on Wesley's shirt to get his attention. He glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Do you know what the times are for the tours?" I asked while staring up at him, hoping he had the answer.

A thoughtful look crossed his face, and he shook his head no. "Let's ask someone about the times." Wes unwrapped his arm from around my waist to grab my hand and dragged me along behind him as he ran to find the person in charge of the tours.

We ran around for a few minutes, until we saw a man seating in what looked like some long golf carts. I let go of Wes' hand and walked up to the man. He seemed to be writing something down, so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

He looked up, startled, and I had to refrain from laughing at his expression. He was a nice-looking guy, with dark hair framing a cute yet round face, and bright blue eyes hidden behind small-rimmed glasses. "Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know when the studios tour starts?" I asked politely and smiled. He snapped out of his startled daze and glanced down at the papers he was writing on a few seconds ago. He looked back up at me after scanning the paper and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, miss. But you just missed the last one," he said with an apologetic look. My smile faltered a little when he said that, but I held it in place. "Are there any other times during the week, maybe?" I asked, slightly desperate. He still had that same expression on his face, and what he said next made my smile drop altogether. "I'm sorry, but that was the last one of the season. You'll have to come back early next year for another one."

I nodded my head slightly and thanked him for his time. I turned around and walked back to Wesley with a defeated look on my face and saw him waiting patiently for my return.

He smiled then it fell when he noticed my face. He pulled me into his arms when I was close enough to him. I buried my face in his chest, so that I could control my anger before my powers started acting up. Or worse. "Hey. What's wrong? What did the guy say?"

I sighed softly, once my anger resided, and pulled my face away to glance up at him. "He said that the tours were done for the season and for us to come back next year for a new one."

His face fell like mine did when I told him, but then it brightened with his signature smile. "Well, in that case, we'll do what the guy said and wait." He continued to smile, and I looked at him like he was crazy. "Besides, it's getting late anyways. We would've been here until after it was dark," he explained to me.

I blinked a couple of times then pulled out my phone to see what time it was. _Oh, wow. It's already after 5:30. I didn't realize we were here that long. _I put my phone away and pulled out of his hold to stand next to him.

His arm automatically wrapped itself around my waist, as if it belonged there. "So, what do you suggest we do then?" I asked him curiously. But before Wes could answer, my stomach growled loudly. My cheeks turned red in embarrassment from the sudden interruption. He barked out a laugh, and my cheeks burned brighter.

"Well, it looks like your stomach answered for us," he said, laughing. I smiled shyly and laughed with him. As we were laughing, there was another grumbling sound, and this time, it wasn't from me.

Wesley stopped laughing and a small blush appeared on his cheeks as well. "Well. It looks like both our stomachs wants some food in them," I joked. He gave me a slanted look and moved his arm to grab my hand again.

We left Paramount Studios and headed back to the car, wondering what we were going to eat. "So, what are you in the mood for, little lady?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up thoughtfully. "I don't know. I've only been here a day. What do you want to eat?" I asked back.

"Hmm. How about Roscoe's House of Chicken n' Waffles?" he suggested. I stared at him, confused.

"What's that?"

His eyes had widened, and his mouth went agape. "You mean to tell me you've never heard of the famous Roscoe's?" he asked, shocked.

I shook my head slowly, not really knowing what was so special about this "Roscoe" guy.

"Well, we are definitely going there now," he said with a determined look in his eyes.

I had no idea what was going on, as he began running back to the car, pulling me along behind him again. He looked back at me with a big smile on his face. "I promise you won't regret this." Wes seemed so sure that I was going to like whatever it was we were going to eat, so I just smiled back and continued to be dragged to the car.

Once we got to his car, we strapped ourselves in and pulled out of our spot to drive to this "Roscoe" guy's restaurant.

* * *

We made it to the restaurant in 30 minutes, and I noticed that there weren't many cars in the lot. We got out of the car and headed inside.

The first thing I noticed about the place was the smell of all the delicious foods roaming around. _It reminds me of mother's home cooking when I was a little girl on our home planet._

We walked up to the hostess, and Wesley requested a private booth for us. The hostess quirked an eyebrow at us, then smiled brightly. I blushed softly. _I hope she doesn't think we're a couple or something like that. I mean, we're just friends. I don't even think of him as anything else. Or do I? _Before I could ponder anymore on my thoughts, the hostess led us to a secluded area with only booths and sat us at one with a window.

We sat down and picked up our menus, then our waiter came along and asked us what we wanted to drink. Wes ordered sweet tea for both of us, and I smiled in thanks as I continued to look through the menu at what I wanted from here. _Hmm. This all looks so good, but I don't know what I want to get. I'll see what Wes wants first, then I'll choose. _"Hey. What are you getting?" I asked when I looked up from behind my menu.

I guess he had already chosen his food since he was looking at me. "I'm getting the 'Herb's Special'," he said. I looked down to see what that was and saw that it was four pieces of chicken with two waffles.

"That looks good," I commented.

"I always get it whenever I come here. It's always been my favorite," he explained.

I nodded my head and continued to flip through the pages. I was torn between getting "Natalie's Special' and 'Jeanne Jones Omelette'.

"I think I'm going to go with 'Jeanne Jones Omelette'," I told him.

"That's a good choice," he said back, smiling.

Our waiter then came back, and we gave him our orders. I ordered my food with a side of french fries instead of a waffle. The waiter left, and we were alone once again.

There wasn't much talking between us after that. When our food arrived, we dug in and had small conversations here and there. We finished eating moments later and paid for our meal. The staff thanked us and waved as we left.

Wes and I walked back to the car, then he opened my door for me, and I got in and buckled my seatbelt. He closed the door and walked to his side. Once he was in, he put the car in gear and drove off to take me home.

It was quiet again as we were both lost in our thoughts. I looked out the window and watched the trees go by in a blur. _Today was such a great day. I'm glad I got to spend it with Wes. I don't think I could've handled being alone after what happened last night. I just hope it doesn't happen again for a while. _

It was around 8:00 when we got to my house, and I saw that the lights were still on, which meant that Seth was still out and about with Blossom.

Wesley pulled into my driveway and parked his car. We sat there in silence, then I spoke up.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" I asked him with a smile, hoping he would say yes.

He looked apologetic as he spoke. "Not tonight. I have to get back home and make sure my brother doesn't do something he's not supposed to."

My smile fell at what he said, and I made a move to get out of the car. As soon as I opened the door and had begun to step out, I felt Wesley grab my hand and gently pulled me back inside. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. How about you come over to my house tomorrow, and we can hang out there?" he suggested to make up for not coming in with me.

I thought it over, and then smiled softly. "Okay. We can do that." He smiled back at my approval and brought my hand up to place a gentle kiss on it.

"I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning at 11, Elle."

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Wes."

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

I smiled sweetly at him and got out of the car. I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. I looked behind me to see Wesley still sitting there and waved to him. He shot me his signature smile and waved back, then backed out of the driveway and drove off to his house.

I shut the door behind me after he left and walked upstairs to my room. I closed my bedroom door and changed into a tank top and shorts and got in bed. I set my phone on my bedside table and rolled over onto my side. _I can't wait until tomorrow. I wonder what Wesley's going to have planned for us. Maybe I'll get to see his brother, if he's there. _

I then drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a new day with Wes.

* * *

**2nd A/N: There ya go, guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that some of the places and things I mentioned weren't as accurate; I've never been to California, so I'm not sure if everything is in it's right place, so I basically just guessed on a lot of it. lol **

**The next chapter might be up sometime in the new year. I can't make any promises since that'll be my second semester of my Sophomore year in college. Buuuuut, if I'm not as busy, then I will continue working on the chapter and have it posted as soon as I can.**

**Anywho, here is the second quote: **

"If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever." - Winnie the Pooh**[This quote means so much to me. I just recently lost a friend (no, they're not dead), but even though we're not talking anymore(which was my fault, and I know they will never forgive me), they will always have a special place in my heart.]**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas, everyone. And Happy New Years. :D**

**Also, don't forget to review. Later. ;)**

**Jazzy out. :)**


	4. Author's Note

Hello, fellow readers.

First of all, I'd like to apologize for not updating this story for almost 5 months. College has been hella stressful(for those of you who understand my struggle -_-'), and I've been dealing with a lot of personal shit. I've had more downs than ups, but I'm slowly getting better. One of my downs hit me really hard that being because I lost someone very special to me(on here btw), and it was my fault. Some words were said that I know I could never take back even though I apologized so many times. That was over 7 months ago, and I'm still trying to recover from all the pain and heartache...if college doesn't kill me first. Hah, just kidding. XP But I can say that one of my ups has made me a little happier than I was some months ago. =D

Second of all, I will be able to update the next chapter when I go home for my Summer Break this weekend. This is my finals week and I've already taken 2 out of 5 of 'em, but I'm stressin' real hard over my Astronomy final(that one is going to be a bitch; 160 questions in 2 hours! I'm going to cry! Lord give me strength to pass this exam with at least a C). Whoever else is in college right now and are taking finals, I wish you all the best of luck and hope you all make excellent grades on your exams and in your classes! X3

So, be on the lookout for the next chapter in the next couple of weeks. I can't promise that I will be updating every week or every month, but I'm hoping to have at least 2 more chapters updated after this next one before Summer is over, and possibly a couple more stories and another chapter to Hero's Rewards(I have not abandoned that story, it's just been on a long hiatus. And that is also the story that was requested by the person that I lost.T.T).

Anyway, that was my little spiel of my absence these past 5 months. So, if you have any questions or just want to talk and get to know more about me, then feel free to PM me anytime, and I will be sure to get back to you when I can. =)

Peace out, my peeps.

SassafrasJazz, out. ;D


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wesley &amp; Keaton Stromberg from Emblem3, or any songs/lyrics mentioned. I only own my OC, Nichelle.

**Sooooooooooooo...I apologize for this chapter being over two years late, lmao. For those who don't know, college is hella stressful. Although, I did have free time over the breaks, I was still going through writer's block, and even then I was still trying to write this chapter but couldn't finish it lol. But I'm back now (kinda sorta). I recently joined a sorority, and it takes a lot of time and dedication, but I love it and my seesters! :D**

**Here is the first quote:**

"If someday I come to your thoughts, then remember me as the girl who really did love you…Even if you didn't." – Unknown

**So, with that, here's chapter 4. :D**

* * *

Sunday morning, I was still curled up in my bed, sleeping peacefully, until my phone decided to rudely wake me up at 9:30.

"Damn phone. Waking me up before I could finish my dream," I grumbled as I moved to turn off the alarm. I fumbled around a bit under my covers since I seemed to have gotten tangled in them throughout the night.

Once I was finally free from my sheets, I tumbled out of the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later, I stepped out and went over to my closet and dug through the many piles of clothes in search of something decent to wear.

After an hour of digging and searching, I finally found a pair of purple skinny jeans, a purple vest over a blue tank-top, and my purple and blue zip-up combat boots. I looked at the time to see that it was 10:45 and began rushing to get dressed.

As soon as I finished zipping my left boot, the doorbell rang. I jerked my head up in surprise, and without thinking about who it could be, I (literally) flew out of my room to the front door and hovered above the floor before I looked through the peephole and realized that it was Wesley on my doorstep. I quickly landed on my feet and opened the door to greet Wes.

He had his hand poised in a fist, ready to knock on the door when I opened it. Wes was startled for a second, but then regained his composure and smiled his signature smile.

I looked over his attire and noticed that it was almost similar to what I wore yesterday. He had on a grey sleeveless hoodie over a red shirt, blue jeans, and red Converse high-tops. I looked back up at Wes, smiled, and stepped aside to let him into the house.

I shut the door after him and turned around to see him standing directly in front of me, staring so intensely.

I was slightly taken aback, but didn't think anything of it and began to speak. "Hey. You okay?" I asked him with a concerned look on my face.

He stared at me for a few seconds until he finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and glanced back at me curiously. "Yeah. Why'd you ask?"

_Hmm. He must not have realized he was staring at me. _"Oh, no reason. I thought something was wrong." I excused myself and moved around him to go back to my room to grab my purse and keys.

I came back downstairs to let Wes know that I was ready to leave, but he wasn't where I left him. I walked towards the kitchen to see if he was there, only to hear footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around and was startled once again to see Wes behind me.

I gasped and was about to step back but ended up tripping over my feet and was beginning to fall backwards.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of my back to hit the floor before I felt two strong arms circle themselves around my waist. My eyes shot open to see Wesley's face close to mine, and he had a small blush across his cheeks. I felt my face heat up also, as we continued to stare at each other.

After a few minutes, a smile was playing on the corners of Wesley's lips, then he pulled me up and unwrapped his arms from my waist. I looked down, with the blush still on my face and feeling a little embarrassed until I heard a sound. I glanced up and noticed Wes biting on his lower lip, trying not to laugh.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and finally burst out laughing. Seeing him laugh like that had me busting at the seams, as well. Our laughter was starting to die down, and when we were done, we both stared at each other trying to control our breathing with smiles on our faces.

Wesley was the first to speak when his breathing was back to normal. "Heh. Are you okay?" He asked.

I was still calming my racing heart, so it took me a while to answer. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for catching me," I responded.

"No problem. You ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's go."

We walked to the door, and he opened it to let me go first before shutting it and waiting for me to lock it. He walked me to his car and opened the passenger door, then closed it after I got in.

As soon as Wes was in the driver's seat and strapped in, he pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"So. What are we going to do once we get to your house?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

Wes glanced at me from the corner of his eye then looked back at the road, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "I was hoping that I could play and sing a couple of songs for you, and you could also meet Keaton before he runs off somewhere." He paused and looked back over to me to see my reaction, only for his smirk to grow wider when he saw my eyes and mouth wide open. "Or we could just skip that all together, and I could show you -"

"No, no!" I interrupted, waving my hands in front of my face. "That's fine! I would love to meet Keaton and to hear you sing!" I covered my mouth and looked down sheepishly. "I mean, um, sorry." I blushed at my sudden outburst.

Wes chuckled softly and reached over to grab my hand in his. "Haha, it's fine. We'll be at the house soon." He looked over and shot me a quick smile before turning back to the road.

It was quiet the rest of the way to Wes' house, and when we got there, I saw a boy practicing flips on his skateboard. I stepped out of his car when it was in park and began walking up to the boy, finally recognizing him as Keaton. I opened my mouth to speak when-

"Hey, Keaton!"

Okay. I'm pretty sure I didn't say that. I turned around and realized that it was Wes who had spoken.

"'Sup, bro!" Keaton yelled back. He then turned his eyes to me and gave me a confused smile. "Who's this?"

Wesley smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "This here is Nichelle. She just moved to the city of Townsville with her brother." He leaned in a little and whispered, "She's the one I was telling you about that I've been showing around."

Keaton looked between the both of us and smiled just as bright as Wes did. I blushed 'cause I wasn't used to having so much attention. "Hi. Nice to meet you, Keaton." I greeted and smiled back at him.

"You, too. Well, big bro, if you don't need me for anything, I'm going to go see what Drew is up to. Catch ya later." Keaton bid his farewell, winked, and skateboarded away. We waved after him and started walking to the house.

Wes opened the door and closed it after we stepped in. "So. Now that I've met your brother, what are we doing next?" I asked Wes as he led me up the stairs.

He didn't answer me until we reached what I assumed was his room. "Well, I did say I was going to sing to you, didn't I?" He responded, as he looked back at me with a small smirk before opening the door.

I walked into his room and saw that it was cleaner than Seth's room would ever be. I heard the door being closed as I looked around the room and saw that Wes had a small drum set, microphone, and a guitar in one corner, and a keyboard in the other.

I could feel Wes' eyes watching me as I went over and picked the guitar up.

"So, Mr. Rockstar," I started when I turned back to face him with a smile. "What songs are you going to sing for me today?"

He began to walk towards me, grabbed his guitar from my hands, and strummed a few chords. "Hmm. How about I play the melody to each song and you can guess the name, then I'll start singing them, huh?"

I thought it over and nodded my head, smiling widely. "Okay! That seems fun." I went to sit on his bed while he strapped the guitar around the front of his body.

Wesley looked off into space before his fingers began picking at the strings, creating the melody to the first song.

I instantly recognized the tune and excitedly shouted the name. "One Day!"

I smiled happily because I got it right, and then Wes started to sing and play the chorus.

_Sometimes in my tears I drown _

_I won't ever, ever let it get me down _

_And when negativity surrounds _

_I know someday this will all turn around because _

_All my life I've been waiting for _

_I've been praying for _

_For the people to say _

_That we don't want to fight no more _

_And there'll be no more wars _

_And our children will play _

_One Day, One day _

_One Day, One day _

_One Day, One day _

_One Day, One day_

He stopped singing and bowed as I clapped giddily. "Encore! Encore!" I said jokingly.

"Alrighty. Here's the next one." His fingers strummed at the strings again, but this one was a little tough.

He continued to play the song until it reached its final note. I was stumped. "So, did you figure it out?" He asked, smirking at the look on my face. I shook my head in defeat. "Haha, would it help if I sung the hook?"

"Yes, please," I agreed eagerly.

"Haha, okay." Without the help of his guitar, he sang the hook with his melodic voice.

_You spend all night lookin' down at your phone_

_Girl, you need to get over it (you need to get over it, yeah)_

_Just one kiss then we both go with the flow_

_I'm a help you get over it (help you get over it, yeah)_

Suddenly, it came to me. "Oh. Oh! It's 'Nothing to Lose'. I don't know how I didn't recognize that one," I stated, mentally slapping myself on the forehead. Wes only smiled and continued to play more songs from his first album.

After 30 minutes of guessing the names of the songs, Wes suggested that I sing a song. "Oh, gosh, no. You do NOT want to hear me sing. I sound like a laughing hyena," I told him, trying to back out of singing.

"Aww, come on. I'm sure you sound amazing," he spoke, trying to comfort me.

I sat there, mulling it over in my head, and decided that I should just get it over with. "Okay, fine. But it's your funeral." I ignored his obnoxious laughter as I walked to the microphone.

I took a few deep breaths and began to sing "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, the Yanou's Candlelight Mix version.

_Ohhh__, __mmm_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dream_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

At this point, Wes chimed in on his keyboard, picking up on the tune of the song.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_Ohhh, the good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise, when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_Everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_Everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

I held the note as the last keystroke resounded off the walls. I opened my eyes after having closed them halfway through the song. I noticed Wes was staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. I blushed and was beginning to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked nervously. I was starting to panic in my head. _Did I sound horrible? Was my voice as bad as I thought? Does he want me to leave? Oh, I wish he would say something. ANYTHING! Oh, wait, I think he is saying something. _

"Wow. You sound amazing, beautiful even. I have never heard a voice, such as yours, in my life," he told me with awe in his voice. "And you said you sound like a laughing hyena." He snorted and rolled his jokingly.

I stared at him, shocked. No one has ever complimented me on my singing before. Usually, it would be "Who told you you could sing? You sound awful," or "Where did you learn to sing from, the monkeys at the zoo?" That's why I've never sung in front of anyone, unless it was Seth when he's feeling down, or if I'm by myself. But hearing Wes say that made me happy.

I didn't realize how deep in thought I was until I felt Wes' thumb rubbing my cheek. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying? Was it something I said? I didn't mean to make you upset, I-"

"No, no, it's okay. I'm okay," I interrupted. I didn't know I was crying. "It's just, I never had anyone say nice things about my voice before. Someone always had something mean to say about my singing, but hearing how genuine you sounded made me feel slightly confident in myself." I was looking in his eyes and finally felt the tears falling down my cheeks. I smiled and reached my hand up to wipe the rest of my tears away.

Wes smiled back and kissed my forehead. "So. Did you want to sing another song, or did you want to do something else?" He asked me.

I thought about what I wanted to do. "Hmm. I want to sing another song, but this time I want it to be a duet," I told him.

"Okay, cool. What did you have in my mind?" He asked about to pick up his guitar.

"You're going to have to use your keyboard for this one," I stated. He stared at me in confusion but went to the keyboard anyway.

As he sat down, I told him that we should sing "At the Beginning" by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. His eyes lit up, and he began pressing buttons and switching dials on his keyboard to match the tune of the song and began to play.

I went up to the mic and started to sing.

_[Me]: We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_[Wes]: No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_[Both]: This is the start_

_[Both]: And life is a road, and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

At this part, Wes got up, leaving the keyboard to continue the tune, and started to dance with me while also singing.

_[Me]: We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_[Wes]: Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_[Both]: Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_[Both]: And life is a road, and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_[Both]: Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart _

Wes twirled us around his room, as we continued to sing to our hearts' content.

_[Both]: And_

_[Wes]: Life is a road, and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_[Both]: Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end, I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_[Both]: Life is a road, and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going..._

_[Wes]: On_

_[Me]: Starting out on a journey_

_[Both]: Life is a road, and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end, I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning..._

_With you_

When the song came to an end, we were in this weird, but comfortable pose. Wes had one arm wrapped around my waist while the other was cupping my right cheek, and I had both of my hands clutching his shoulders. Our faces were really close to each other's that our noses were almost touching again. I could feel the heat return to my face again as he began to rub his thumb across my cheek. He smirked and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on my forehead, then pulled away and grabbed one of my hands to give it a light kiss, as well.

"You're a great dancer, Elle," he said.

I blushed harder and shook my head. "Oh, you're just saying that. I was just trying not to trip over my feet," I objected.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised, and then started to laugh. I joined in, and we continued to laugh for a few minutes.

The laughter died when Wes asked if I was hungry since he heard my stomach rumble.

I smiled slightly and nodded my head. He smiled back and led me to the kitchen where we discussed the rest of today's plans.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was good. :]**

**Anyway, here's the second quote:**

"That I love you. That I loved you all along. And I miss you. Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me. And you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore." – Far Away by Nickelback

**Don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Jazzy out. ;)**


End file.
